ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on the Bodega (Ask to Join RP)
Story The villains are about to mount an all-out attack on the Plaza! Help KO defend the Bodega until Mr.Gar arrives or be a bad boy and destroy the Plaza! Rules # No cursing or inappropriate behaviour # No fighting over characters # Canon characters allowed, Original character preferred # Heroes start somewhere in the Plaza, Villians start at Boxmore industries The RP Lord Boxman stood in front of the conveyor belt that dispense his bots. "Let me think...Shannon can counter Enid, Darrel works well against Rad, and Reynaldo can hold his own against anybody...All I need is a bot to counter KO." Boxman entered KO's stats into the machine and it roared to life, creating a...small, black, rather unintimidating robot. "I AM BOOMER!" ----------- As Lord Boxman had finished assembling his robot minions (children), he had left his building out the backway to meet with a bunch of other villains he recruited for assistance. The Director and his assistant Mousey stood among the other villains. "For the record, I call movie rights!" Lil and her children The Boxcubs were standing in the front. "Let's just go attack them now!", Zack said. "Patience, clearly Boxman wants to be sure all the villians are here" Said The Director as he took out a movie camera "While we're waiting, could you all look at the camera and give me your names?" "Get that thing out of my face or else" Blitz warned "I'll give you a cut of the films profit''" '' The Director pined. "Everybody shut it. Lord Boxman's about to speak up" Lil said The Director snapped to attention, aiming the Camera at Boxman. The latter turned toward the gathered villains. "Fellow villains, we are here to destroy a common threat to villainy, do you know what that threat is?" "Is it friendship?" Boomer asked sarcastically "its...yes, its friendship. Lets just move on to the roll call" Everyone in the meeting started to quiet down "Now, our meeting will come to order" Boxman started "It is our soul purpose as villains to align our diabolical forces against the powers of good and defeat them. Allowing us to rule the world! But to do this, we've assembled the most hated and feared villains in existence, including the cold hearted Substitute Zero!" "You got Substitute Zero?, I've been trying to book him for a job for weeks!" The Director turned his camera to the icy villain. Substitute Zero then blasted an ice-beam from his frozen arm at the camera the Director turned and crossed his arms like an angry child "That was incredibly rude! You can forget any screentime Zero!" "The sinister mind of Professor Venomous" Boxman continued "Oh, Hey uncle Venomous, didn't see you there." The director waved to his uncle. "Stevie" Venomous greeted back coolly "The juvenile mutant Fink and Bruto the Clown" "Bruto bust some heads!" The mad clown roared punching a dent through a boulder "Ahem...forgeting someone?" the director fake coughed into his hand. "Yes, Director, I see you" Boxman said patiently "Is Cosma gonna be here? I kind of only came because I thought Cosma would be here" The Director rummaged through his duffel bag. "Maybe we'll find out, if I don't GET INTERRUPTED AGAIN!" Boxman snapped Director nearly dropped his duffel bag. "Sorry, first big villain team up, I don't know the etiquette." Boxman then calmed down to continue his roll call "The cunning thief Technomite, and the leader of the disbanded Kaktus Krew, Succulentus" The Director is trying REALLY hard not to interrupt. "Billiam Milliam and Big Bull Demon" Category:Role Playing Category:A to Z Category:Free to join RP